Las consecuencias de la boda
by raspit9
Summary: Amy empieza a tener dudas sobre Sheldon en la boda de Howard y Bernadette. Decide romper con el ese mismo día sin imaginarse que esa noche acabaría pasandolo bien en las escaleras del edificio.


Holaaa! Ya se que tengo un fic por ahí sin acabar, pero bueno, dejo este que hice el otro día y espero que os guste. Se puede decir que soy nueva, así que no seáis muy malos por favor jajaj. Seguramente no halla mas capítulos de este, pero si queréis alguno mas decírmelo y miro a ver que se puede hacer xD. Muchas gracias por leerlo y perdonad si encontráis algunas faltas de ortografía(que seguro que las hay).

Y llegó el día esperado. La boda de Bernadett. A Howard se le notó nervioso durante toda la ceremonia, sobretodo cuando su novia tardó en llegar a la iglesia. Bernadett también lo estaba, le temblaban las manos y no podía estar quieta con las piernas. A pesar de eso se les veía ilusionados, tenían la típica sonrisa de enamorados cuando se miraban. El momento mas emocionante fue el del "si quiero"… Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir. La iglesia estaba llena de la familia y los amigos de Howard y Bernadett. Allí estábamos nosotros, en segunda fila, ya que en la primera estaban los padres y algún familiar mas. Penny había llorado de la emoción mientras Leonard la miraba sonriente, causándole gracia a Penny que le sonrió también. La misma sonrisa de enamorados que tenían Howard y Bernadett. Raj estaba con la hermana de Sheldon, riéndose de algo gracioso que había dicho un familiar de Howard durante el beso, ellos tenían muchísima complicidad, algo que no le gustaba a Sheldon, que estaba a mi lado… El estaba frío desde que comenzó el día… mas frío de lo normal… Eso me dio mucha rabia, ya que todos estaban con su pareja y yo… bueno, también, pero no de la misma manera… Me encanta Sheldon, pero desearía que solo tuviera algún detalle, ya no pido una caricia ni nada de eso… simplemente una mirada que me haga sentir que el siente algo. No había esa mirada…

Después de la comida todo seguía igual. Y luego en la fiesta todos abrazados bailando… y yo sentada con Sheldon alado sin decir nada, no aguanté mas y ese mismo día lo dejé. Recuerdo que el me miró sorprendido. Fue la decisión mas difícil de toda mi vida… porque yo amaba a Sheldon y lo voy a amar siempre, pero el a mi no. O eso pensaba…

Cuando se lo dije me pidió explicaciones con su cara de siempre. Aunque sus ojos eran distintos. Era una mirada de incomprensión y algo mas, que sencillamente no podía decir lo que era…

Le dije que necesitaba mas del, que no iba a avanzar lo nuestro, que yo necesitaba besos, miradas y caricias… y si, quería sexo con el… me moría por tenerlo entre mis brazos. Pero nada de eso iba a pasar nunca si después de dos años aun te da miedo tocarme… estaba dolida, quizá así también le haría daño a el, no lo se, pero yo no podía estar mas así. Y quiero repetir que yo lo quería en ese momento, y ahora incluso mas. Cuando hablamos el me pidió cambiar el contrato y añadir una cláusula de "necesidades femeninas", como lo llamó el. En esa cláusula me dejaba darle la mano una vez a la semana limpiándome previamente la mano y nos podíamos dar un beso en la mejilla una vez al mes, avisando 6 horas antes de hacerlo. Esto solo lo ponía mas complicado, porque el estaba esforzándose y yo no quería eso solo. Le dije que yo quería besos franceses por lo menos una vez cada dos días, que quería abrazos cuando lo necesitáramos en cualquier momento, si nos apetece darnos la mano caminando por la calle y que quería realizar el coito por lo menos una vez al mes… no pedía mucho si comparas esto con una pareja normal como la de Leonard y Penny o Howard y Bernadette.

El quedó en silencio y creo que se asustó un poco de mis peticiones. Me dijo que no era capaz de hacer eso pero que intentaría lo de darnos la mano, abrazarnos y besarnos de vez en cuando… que podíamos darnos un beso francés una vez cada dos meses, abrazos los fines de semana y darnos la mano cuando previamente nos las hubiéramos limpiado y avisado antes. Del sexo no dijo nada. Me puse mas triste, no le contesté, me quedé allí sentada no se cuanto tiempo mientras el no me dejaba de mirar. Está bien, es Sheldon, está dándome mucho para ser el ¿no?. Pero yo quería mas, creo que se puede entender. Sentía que no estaba valorando su esfuerzo pero estar así solo me hacia sufrir mas. No quiero que se esfuerce, quiero que lo haga por que el lo desea hacer.

Le dije que no era suficiente y comencé a llorar mientras sus ojos me miraban brillantes. Di la relación por acabada y me fui de allí. Me despedí de todos, felicité de nuevo a Howard y Bernadette y me dirigí a mi coche y lloré allí no se cuanto tiempo antes de arrancar.

No sabía a donde ir, creo que recorrí media ciudad y que pasaron mas de dos horas. Quería hablar con alguien, así que fui a casa de Penny y como aun estaba en la boda me senté en las escaleras por si llegaban los chicos antes que no me vieran. A la media hora oí ruidos de gente subiendo las escaleras, hacían bastante ruido y me puse de pie y subí algunas escaleras mas por si acaso. Cuando llegaron al piso los podía oír perfectamente, eran Sheldon y Leonard. Leonard le estaba regañando a Sheldon por beber tanto mientras el cantaba muy alto. No se podía distinguir la canción, ya que se le notaba muy, muy borracho. Sheldon iba a abrir con sus llaves y no era capaz hasta que Leonard se las quitó de la mano. Sheldon se rió y se las volvió a quitar el. Jugaron hasta que las llaves salieron disparadas y fueron a caer justo donde yo estaba de pie, intenté subir rápido y en silencio hasta el siguiente piso pero Leonard me vio y me preguntó que hacia allí. Al oír mi nombre Sheldon se acercó también, me miró y bajó la cabeza. Leonard nos miró extrañado y Sheldon le pidió que se fuera porque tenía que decirme algo. Antes de irse Leonard me avisó de que estaba borracho y que no lo dejase solo. Yo asentí mientras Sheldon se quejaba. Se fue y nos dejó solos. No me habló, se sentó a mi lado y me miró profundamente. Antes de poder preguntarle nada tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Era un beso casto pero me dejó sin palabras. Me levanté de las escaleras y me iba a ir sin decirle nada, esto que estaba haciendo solo me hacia llorar mas. Me agarro del brazo antes de que pudiera bajar una sola escalera y me besó de nuevo, esta vez con furia, tocando mi lengua con la suya. Como pude lo empujé para separarlo y nos quedamos uno enfrente del otro, sin tocarnos, solo nos mirábamos y vi como el empezó a llorar. Volvió a acercarse a mi, esta vez despacio, y lo intenté apartar de nuevo, pero el me agarro por las piernas y me pegó contra la pared volviéndome a besar con furia y con lagrimas en los ojos. Mi vestido estaba muy por encima de mis muslos, dejando ver mi ropa interior. Enrosqué mis piernas mejor por la cintura de Sheldon, pegándome mas a el para no caerme, no lo hacía por otra cosa… Al menos en ese momento. Paró de besarme y, aun sosteniéndome contra la pared, me susurró algo entre lagrimas. Yo no pude entender lo que decía pero sus lagrimas me hacían llorar mas. Le dije que me soltara, que estaba borracho y esto solo lo empeoraba. El no me escuchó porque seguíamos igual. Tengo que admitir que, naturalmente, estaba excitada, pero esto se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de llorar. Al fin me soltó y mis pies tocaban el suelo pero su cuerpo se pegó a mi y de nuevo estaba pegada a la pared, estaba realmente acorralada por su cuerpo, que olía tremendamente bien. Mirándome a los ojos, cuando pensé que al fin iba a decir algo entendible, noté su mano acariciándome la espalda y despacio bajó la cremallera de mi vestido hasta que lo dejó caer al suelo. Al momento sentí un poco de vergüenza. Estaba en ropa interior delante de Sheldon, pero eso no era todo, estábamos en las escaleras del edificio. Esperé a que no viniera ningún vecino a las 5 de la mañana por las escaleras. Al momento de caer el vestido, los ojos de Sheldon miraron mi cuerpo con timidez pero decidido a mirar. Me besó castamente en la boca de nuevo mientras me acarició mi cara con la mano, el beso mas dulce que he probado del. Sus ojos aun estaban húmedos y su cara roja de tanto llorar, pero parecía que se había calmado un poco. Cuando quise darme cuenta sus manos estaban en mi cintura subiendo despacio hacia mis pechos. No quería hacer nada con el en este estado, pero me tenía completamente bloqueada y excitada. Una de sus manos, finalmente, llegó a uno de mis pechos y lo apretó suavemente por encima de mi sujetador y el suspiró. Me besó en la mejilla, con un cariño que no había notado nunca, y su otra mano subió a mi otro pecho. Empezó a besarme el cuello delicadamente mientras me tocaba y se me escapó un leve gemido. Me abrazó y me besó en la boca otra vez. Le dije que parara, que luego no iba a poder controlarme y me iba a sentir culpable. A el se le escapó una lagrima y se la limpié con mis manos, y luego le besé suavemente. Cuando parecía que estábamos mas tranquilos iba a ponerme mi vestido pero el me paró, una se sus manos empezó a jugar con la goma de mis bragas hasta que me tocó haciéndome gemir inconscientemente mas fuerte que antes. Me empezó a acariciar el clítoris suavemente mientras me besaba despacio. Estaba muy mojada ya, y el lo podía notar. Despacio introdujo uno de sus dedos y ese fue mi punto de no retorno. Ya había perdido la cordura, era tarde para volver atrás. El pegó su frente a la mía, podía notar su aliento tan agitado como el mío y sus ojos mirando mi boca deseoso de mas. Era hora de que le tocara yo, tenía muchas ganas de tocarlo y de hacerle sentir lo mismo que estaba sintiendo yo. Metí una mano dentro de sus pantalones y toqué su miembro por encima del calzoncillo. Para mi sorpresa, el estaba duro y… bueno, era bastante grande. Lo escuché gemir cuando se lo toqué sin ninguna tela de por medio y me quitó la mano al instante para que lo dejara de tocar. Aprovechó mi incomprensión para quitarme las bragas y dejarlas en el suelo, al igual que el vestido, y con facilidad desabrochó mi sujetador dejándome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos azules curiosos. El bajo su cabeza y lamió mi pezón poniéndolo completamente erecto, el otro pezón lo mordisqueó despacito y tuvo el mismo efecto. Yo no podía dejar de gemir cuando su boca tocaba mi cuerpo, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado así, el sabia perfectamente como tocarme en cada momento. Volvió a introducir un dedo dentro de mi y lo movió, esta vez un poco mas rápido que la vez anterior. Gemí a cada movimiento y el me besó para acallar mis gemidos. Introdujo un segundo dedo y siguió moviéndose rápido, yo pensaba que iba a explotar. Le dije que iba a llegar al orgasmo si seguía así y el me miró sorprendido, me temblaban las piernas. Sacó sus dedos y se los limpió a su pantalón. Aproveché su despiste para tocarlo de nuevo pero me paró rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se bajara sus pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Realmente tenía un miembro… potente… Me cogió como antes en el aire apoyándome contra la pared y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, tenía mas fuerza de la que pensaba. Me besó suavemente y se introdujo dentro de mi despacio haciéndonos gemir a los dos. El sonido que salió de su boca fue el mejor sonido que he escuchado en mi vida. Me besó las mejillas, la frente, la nariz… eran los besos mas cuidadosos que había recibido en toda mi vida, aunque tampoco había tenido muchos. Luego, empezó a moverse suave, disfrutando de cada movimiento mientras me besaba para que no gimiera alto. Me amasó los pechos mientras se movía, haciéndome respirar fuerte. Sus caderas empezaron a ir mas rápido y nuestros gemidos empezaron a oírse mas, nos miramos y el me dijo que no lo dejara mientras sus movimientos eran cada vez mas fuertes. Quería llorar, pero me besó sin dejarme pensar y ambos estábamos a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Le dije que le amaba y que me faltaba muy poco para llegar al orgasmo, me miró a los ojos de nuevo y se movió mas fuerte y mas rápido. Iba a llegar al orgasmo cuando el se paró de golpe. Me miró asustado y me dijo que venía alguien. Rápidamente salió de mi emitiendo un sonido de insatisfacción. Me subió el vestido y las bragas tan rápido que no pude reaccionar. No había tiempo para ponerse el sujetador, los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca. Subió sus pantalones a la velocidad de la luz y justo en ese momento apareció Penny delante nuestra. Sheldon escondió mi sujetador detrás de su espalda. Nos preguntó que hacíamos allí y le dije que estábamos hablando. No se me ocurría nada… Ella nos miró de arriba a bajo extrañada y me preguntó porque me había ido de la fiesta. Le contesté que la comida me sentara mal y noté al instante la mirada de Sheldon en mi. La situación era incomoda y Penny lo notaba, aunque no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ella miró ahora a Sheldon y le preguntó que le pasó a su pelo, el dijo que estaba probando un nuevo look, cosa que nos hizo reír mientras el seguía serio y acalorado. Ella me dijo que podía dormir en su casa y acepté, después de esta noche no me apetecía conducir. Le dije que iba a hablar un rato mas con Sheldon y que ya iba. Se fue y volvimos a estar solos. Sheldon me miró y sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa pero al momento se puso serio. Estábamos de pie uno junto al otro mirándonos. El habló rompiendo el silencio y con una voz suave me dijo que lo había pasado bien estos años conmigo y que había aprendido a preocuparse por alguien que no era el. Le sonreí pero el seguía serio. Le pedí perdón por lo que acabábamos de hacer y le dije que desearía que no fuese así, con el borracho y los dos tristes. Íbamos a empezar a llorar otra vez y el me abrazó muy fuerte, diciéndome que por favor no lo dejara, que podíamos darnos la mano tantas veces como quiera, que podíamos darnos besos franceses todos los días y que podíamos tener sexo una vez al mes o alguna mas si era necesario. Le abracé fuerte y le dije entre lagrimas que no hacía falta, que podía vivir sin darle la mano, sin besos y sin sexo, que solo lo necesitaba a el. Lloramos mas y estuvimos abrazados en silencio hasta que el se separó y miró hacia su apartamento. Me preguntó si quería dormir con el, le dije que no, ya que estaba borracho aun y lo mejor era esperar a mañana. El entendió y asintió triste. Le besé en la mejilla como despedida y el me giró la cara dándome un beso en la boca de nuevo. Antes de darme cuenta estábamos en su cama con sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, no se como habíamos llegado allí, estaba ocupada comiéndolo a besos. El estaba encima mío y quitándonos la ropa rápido volvió a meterse dentro mío y empezó un nuevo ritmo con las caderas que nos volvía locos. Los gruñidos de Sheldon se podían oír en toda la casa, al igual que mis gemidos que no podía controlar. Como pude tomé el control de la situación y me senté a caballo sobre el. Empecé a moverme en círculos mientras el me miraba, el estaba disfrutando realmente. Sus manos agarraron mis pechos y mis movimientos fueron mas rápidos, se podía oír crujir toda la cama mezclado con nuestros gemidos. Noté como Sheldon se incorporó llevándose un pezón a su boca. En menos de un minuto noté como el orgasmo estaba llegándome y el se aferró a mi trasero para ayudarme con los movimientos. Llegamos al clímax gritando nuestros nombres.

Ambos caímos exhaustos sobre el colchón y me apoyé en su pecho disfrutando el momento. Sus brazos me agarraron muy fuerte contra el mientras su pecho subió en un suspiro. Lo miré y me sonrió. La sonrisa mas sincera que le había visto. Sin decir nada me besó en los labios y me dijo que había disfrutado aunque ahora necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Me reí, seguía siendo el. Le dije que podía ir a ducharse que yo me iba a la de Penny y el dijo que no, que me quedaba allí con el. Me abrazó mas fuerte y escuché un "para siempre". Me acurruqué en el hueco de su hombro para que no me viera mi cara a punto de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Noté su mano acariciándome el pelo y hizo que le mirara a la cara. El me volvió a besar suave y me dijo que podía cambiar, que podía acostumbrarse a tener sexo, que era muy sucio para su gusto, pero que había disfrutado tocándome y viéndome encima del tan salvaje. Me reí de sus ultimas palabras pero le dije que no hacía falta que cambiara, que lo quería tal y como era, y que solo quería alguna muestra mas de cariño aunque sea pequeña. El asintió y nos volvimos a abrazar un rato hasta que noté que se estaba moviendo todo el rato. Sabía perfectamente que quería ducharse así que le dije que no había problema, que me encantaban sus manías. Nos levantamos los dos de la cama y me ayudó a vestirme mientras disimuladamente apropósito rozaba mi cuerpo con sus manos. Le convencí que sería mejor que me fuera al apartamento de Penny y el a duras penas aceptó. Por si acaso le pregunté si se iba a arrepentir al día siguiente de lo de esta noche… Dijo que no muy seguro, pero yo tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar mañana. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y le escuché un suave "te quiero" que me hizo sentir la persona mas feliz del mundo.


End file.
